


I Need You.

by trustsyous (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/trustsyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been too worn out to do mess about with Harry when he got home from his stressful job as a teacher at the local college. But when Louis finds Harry doing something he shouldn't, maybe that old spark will light up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the smuttiest thing I have every written…Enjoy.;)

Louis was on his way home from a demanding day at work. He was a drama teacher at a the preforming arts college in London, that was a convenient 10 minutes away from his and Harry's- his boyfriend of two years- flat. All he wanted to do was to come home and go to sleep. He had worked for about 12 hours today and he was drained. 

When Louis managed to drag himself out of his car and into the flat, he expected to see Harry watching T.V. on the couch or maybe eating dinner in the kitchen. He didn't expect to see him laying on the couch, in a pair of boxers that were down to his ankles, and a hand running up and down his shaft hurriedly. 

"Oh fuck, Lou." Harry moaned and threw his head back against the couch cushion. Louis assumed he hadn't heard the door open, because he continued to move his hand up and down his member speedily. 

Louis just stared at his boyfriend in shock and he was suddenly wide awake. How long has Harry been doing this? Louis asked himself. A wave of guilt washed over him; he felt bad he hadn't been able to give Harry what he wanted in the bedroom. He was just way too tired when he got home for sex, due to the extra course work his boss had informed him to give. He felt a bit angry that Harry was pleasing himself- something that wasn't permitted by Louis' rules- but the sight was too hot to interrupt. Even if he was dying to wrap his lips around the 8 inch cock and make the younger boy a withering mess. 

Harry moaned, louder than before, and pushed his hips forward. He had that look on his face that told Louis he was about to cum. Not even 10 seconds later, Harry was coming groaning out Louis' name in the process. Harry's eyes were squeezed shut and his hand fell limp on his stomach. 

Louis walked silently over to the couch, and an idea came to mind. If his boyfriend was going to act like a slut, the he was going to be treated like one. With that thought, Louis walked around the couch so that he was facing Harry. He looked up at the green-eyed boy's face and saw his eyes still shut tightly. 

Louis kneeled in front of the couch and looked at the soft, sensitive shaft in front of him. With one more look at Harry's face, Louis started to kitten lick at Harry's balls. 

Harrys' eyes flew open and he gasped loudly. The oldest of the two locked eyes with Harry and started to sucking hard on the head of his dick. Harry slid his hands into Louis' hair and pulled, arching his back off the couch. It hurt seeing as he just came, but he didn't mind. It was borderline pain-pleasure. "Y-You're a-a little l-late there babe.." Harry stuttered; he hadn't even questioned why Louis had walked in and started to suck him off, because truthfully- he didn't care. Louis was finally pleasing him and he was going to take advantage of it. 

"Really? Because I'm sure we're just beginning." Then Louis went back to making Harry a writhing mess on the couch. Moans were pouring out of the curly hair boy's lips and Louis' pants were getting tighter with each sound. "You better get these really wet, otherwise this isn't going to be very pleasant." Louis told him, as he shoved his fingering into Harry's mouth. 

Harry nodded eagerly and he obediently sucked Louis' fingers as hard as he could, slurping and moaning. "God, Harry. You're such a slut aren't you? You're shaking for it aren't you? I bet you just want my big, fat dick in that tight little ass of yours." Louis chucked at the response he got. Harry bucked his hips up into Louis' mouth. 

Louis could tell that Harry was close, so he pulled his fingers out of Harry's mouth and brought them down to Harry's tight, pink hole. He circled the rim a few times, then bobbed his head up and down Harry's member, spit and pre-come dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Right when Harry was about to cum- his body tensing and fingers tightening in Louis' hair- Louis pulled off. 

"Do you want my fingers, baby? Or do you want something else? Maybe my tongue. You have to tell me what you want, or you get nothing." Louis smirked when Harry whined and looked at him. 

"I-I want you to f-fuck me s-so ha-hard like never before." He breathed, stuttering because when Louis sucked him off, it gave him so much pleasure that he couldn't even speak correctly. The fact that he and Louis hadn't done much in the bedroom in a while was another factor. "S-so hard that I-I can't walk t-tomorrow, c-can't talk because I-i screamed your n-name so fu-fucking loud I loose my voice. I-I want the b-bruises to prove it, the hickeys to show i-it. Fucking hell. I want you to f-fuck me so h-hard that the c-couch is b-banging against the wall. I wanna b-be your good s-slut. P-Please, Lou." Harry begged the older boy, whose pants got significantly tighter with his words. Louis smiled smugly. "So you want to be my slut, eh? Want me to destroy this nice ass of yours? Do you want me to fuck you so many times that it hurts, but you love the pain don't you Harry?" Harry nodded quickly, and Louis slipped the tip of his finger into Harry's tight hole. He waited until Harry's breathing became a bit more even, then started to pump it in and out. 

"Shit, Haz. I only have one finger in you and you're still so god damn tight." Louis remarked, trying not to cum in his pants. 

Harry moaned loudly, shaking his head slowly. "D-Don't do that." He stated. "F-Fuck me raw- like a real s-slut. D-Destroy my ass p-properly; no fingers or lube. Fuck me like a naughty, dirty s-slut." Harry whispered against Louis' ear, seductively. His eyes were noticeably darker; the ring of green barely obvious. 

Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry fast, eliciting a whimper from the boy beneath him. "F-Fuck, Harry." Louis muttered, then spit in his hand and slicked up his cock. He knew it was no where near enough lube or prep, but if Harry wanted to be treated like a whore, who was Louis to deny him of that?

Before he pushed in, he grabbed Harry's hands and put them over his head. "Don't you dare touch yourself. You are going to come just from my dick in your hot, tight ass. Got it? I swear if you touch yourself, even once, I will punish you." With that warning, he pushed in balls deep, moaning in bliss. 

Harry gasped with a loud moan, nodding slowly with a whimper as he suddenly got hard just from Louis pressing his erection into his puckered hole. He threw his head back and groaned. "L-Lou. I don't care if I'm not adjusted. I'm your cockslut and I need you. Just please move." 

Louis almost laughed at his eagerness. He would have gave in quickly, but he was Louis. He wanted to drag this out and make Harry beg for it. "How much do you need me? Hm?" Louis prompted. 

Harry groaned in frustration. "Louis, just fucking move already. Fuck your big, thick cock into my ass and get on with it." 

"Someones a bit feisty." Louis stated, and started to pound into Harrys' ass. Harry kept moaning and whimpering. 

"L-Lou," Harry mumbled. 

"Bloody hell, Harry. You're such a cockslut. But you're my cockslut, aren't you?" Louis moaned softly. Harry was so tight that it was not he border of pain and pleasure.

"Only your cockslut. A cockslut only for you huge, giant cock. Faster- fuck- harder. Jesus, Lou. Just please. I need-" Harry rambled on noisily. 

Louis loved how far gone he was. When all it took was for Louis to shove his dick up his ass, and he could have Harry any way he wanted. 

"I-I just need t-to f-fucking-" Harry mumbled, letting his hand fall down to stroke himself slowly. Louis stopped thrusting and pulled out of Harry, anger flooding through him. 

"What did I say about touching yourself? I'm going to have to punish you for that whore." Louis commented harshly. He knew that Harry was enjoying this. He loved being a submissive person in the bedroom. 

Harry whimpered, letting go of his shaft. Louis got off the couch and pulled the youngest up with him. "Go upstairs and lay down on the bed. Don't touch yourself and don't move from the bed." 

Harry went down the hallway and up the stairs. Many thoughts swimming in his head. He really wanted to know what the punishment was going to be. If he was being honest, he may have purposefully touched himself. Louis was just so fucking hot when he got mad and Harry just really wanted Louis to go all out. Be rough with him and not care if Harry was even getting off on it. 

After Harry walked up the stairs, he went into the bedroom and followed Louis instructions. Louis came up moments later, a black bag in hand. 

"You listened, just like a good little slut should." Louis praised, and walked closer to the bed. Harry was staring at him with such desire and want, that Louis really wanted to just fuck him again. Unfortunately, Harry needed to be punished. 

"Lay across my lap. And don't talk unless I tell you." Louis demanded, after he sat down on the soft bed. Harry fumbled to get there, eager for what was to come. 

Louis got something out of the bag, but Harry couldn't see it. "Maybe next time you will learn that when I say to do something, you should do it." With that, Louis put a cock ring on Harry's shaft and flipped him over so that he was face-down in the mattress. 

Louis brought his hand up, and then slammed it down onto Harrys' bum moments later. Harry moaned at the pain. "I knew you liked the pain, you slut." Louis stated smugly, and kept hitting Harry's ass. The smacks were leaving bright red marks and Louis had only been doing this for a couple minutes. Harry's whimpers and groans were egging him on.

When Harry's ass looked like it was a cherry, Louis decided to stop. He knew that Harry was going to have a pretty torturous night, and he didn't want to push him too far. 

"Lay on the bed, on your back." Louis commanded, and Harry was so turned on with the way Louis was acting. It was so sexy that Harry could cum just from his words.   
 Harry winced when his cheeks touched the bed. "Does it hurt?" Louis questioned, and Harry lied and shook his head no. "Good." Louis muttered and started attaching handcuffs to Harry. He then snapped the other end of the cuffs onto the bed posts. 

When he was finished, Harry tried to pull the bonds loose, but to no avail. "Is the little slut trying to run away?" Louis taunted, and Harry shook his head vigorously.

"I asked you a question, Harry." Louis said, sternly. 

"N-no." Harry replied, and tried to hold up his weight so that all the pressure wasn't on his bum. Louis' face didn't change expressions. "No, what?" He voiced to Harry, who was sure he going to explode explode from sexual tension any second now. 

"N-no, s-sir." Harry stuttered, and Louis looked pleased. 

"Good boy. You're such a good boy, Harry. Almost always listen." Louis praised, shaking his head. "I want you to look at me and keep your eyes on me at all times. Got it?" 

"Y-yes, si-sir." Harry mumbled, and Louis got off the bed and went over to the black bag. He pulled out lube and a vibrator.

Louis slicked the vibrator up and looked back at Harry. "You ready, baby?" He taunted before sticking the 8 inch toy up Harrys ass. 

"F-fuck. L-lou." Harry stumbled out and tried to pull his hands out of the cuffs. He pulled so hard that they were starting to draw blood. 

Louis saw Harrys' hands and crawled up his body, the toy still lodged between his cheeks. "Babe. Don't do that; you don't want to cut yourself." He muttered softly. 

"C-can't help i-it. F-feels so g-good." Harry mumble breathily, looking into the eldests eyes. 

Louis leaned down and kissed him, trying to distract him from pulling on the cuffs. He could feel his dominate demeanor slowly fading. His hands slowly crept down the younger's body until he reached his red, angry member. 

Harry moaned loudly when Louis' hand started to stroke his dick at a fast pace. "L-louis. P-please. More. I-I need-" Harry pleaded and Louis decided he teased Harry enough for the moment. He already had the boy where he wanted him. Pleading for release, his emerald eyes glazed over and blown up so much that you couldn't even tell his eye color. His hair soaked to his forehead and his mouth letting out moans and whimpers that had Louis shaking. 

Louis turned the vibrator on it's highest setting, moving it until he found the fleshy spot his was looking for. When Harry moaned loudly, he knew he found it. 

"Feel good, baby?" Louis asked him, pushing the vibrator in particularly deep. 

"N-need. L-lou. P-please." Harry whined.

"What do you need baby? Do you need me to keep fucking you with the toy? Do you need me to stop? Or do you need me to fuck you so hard you feel it tomorrow?" Louis questioned a dazed Harry, even though he already knew the answer. 

"F-fuck. Me-e. Pl-e-ase." Harry sobbed and he tried to clutch onto Louis, who absolutely loved it. He loved how submissive Harry got when Louis tortured him like this. He would just give up and give in. 

"If thats what you want." Louis told him, pulling the toy out of him and threw it somewhere that was irrelevant to the two at the moment. Lubing up his ignored cock, Louis began to wonder how he had managed to not have sex with Harry for so long. 

Louis pushed all the way in until he bottomed out, hips pressed against ass. Louis moaned at the feeling of Harry's walls clenching and unclenching around him. "F-fuck, Haz. You feel so good. So god damn tight." 

Harry just whimpered and wished he could touch himself. It hurt, but it was a good hurt. The kind that reminded him that Louis was in charge and he could do whatever he pleased with Harry. It turned him on, immensely. 

"Not gonna last, Haz." Louis said, and pulled the cock ring off of Harry. He pumped up and down his shaft quickly, thumbing at the silt. "Cum for me, baby." 

Harry came with a mumble of 'LouisLouisLouisfuckinghell' and that sent Louis over the edge with a groan. Along with the way Harrys' face was scrunched up in pleasure and his legs tightened around his waist. 

After they both came down from their highs Louis pulled out of Harry softly, knowing he was most likely oversensitive. He climbed over Harry and undid the handcuffs, massaging the feeling back into a incredibly exhausted Harry. 

"You did so well, baby. I'm so proud of you. Such a good boy for me." Louis mumbled softly into Harrys' ear. He knew that Harry needed the reassurance. 

After Louis wiped Harrys' cum off of his stomach, he snuggled next to Harry. "I love you, babe." 

"I love you back." Harry replied, sleepily. He never truly liked the way the 'too' sounded. He always thought that it made it sound repetitive. 

With that, the couple fell asleep blissfully in each others arms.


End file.
